


The Jump Technique

by M14Mouse



Series: Techniques Verse [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Boys Will Be Boys, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance, Sam Wilson is So Done, Sam Wilson is a Gift, Sam is a Saint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 05:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15857019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M14Mouse/pseuds/M14Mouse
Summary: So, your best friend and your boyfriend jump out of plane. Someone has to catch them. That someone is very very unhappy.





	The Jump Technique

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Natasha was people watching. Of course, she was doing it from a hiding spot just above the room. But she was kind of curious. Right now, she was looking over two of the most dangerous men in the world sitting on a bench. One man was the stuff of legend. His deeds are for the history books…quite literally. The other man was one of whispers and shadows.

Right now, they looked like that they have been sent to the principal's office and told that they were grounded for a year.

It was hilarious.

"They look like their puppy got run over. Sam must be really pissed off," Clint said from his hiding spot.

"They did jump out of plane at the same time," She said over her shoulder.

"Without a chute…Man…"

"I know."

She turned her head back to the pair when they started talking.

"It is your fault, you know," Barnes mumbled.

"How is it my fault?" Steve said.

"You're the one who jumped out of the plane first."

"You followed."

"To make sure that your dumb ass didn't get killed."

"I was perfectly capable of handling the situation. It is just like home."

Bucky snorted.

"Home didn't have robots, Steve."

"Home had Clancy Baker."

"Not even the same thing!"

"…."

"…"

"Hmm…"

"Blow job isn't going to work with him. Remember Rome?"

She didn't laugh but she did snort. Clint coughed and laughed into his hand. Barnes pouted.

Rome was an experience. Barnes had to room with Steve until the next day. She knew Barnes could handle the situation but she could understand from Sam's point of view as well. Facing a base fill with Hydra agents with just a hand gun and a knife might not be the best idea.

"This isn't like Rome," Barnes said.

"He still pissed off," Steve added.

"More at you than me."

"He pissed off at both of us."

"Still your fault."

"Not my fault. He expected me to jump out of planes with no parachute."

"He expect you too?"

"It is one of key components to our friendship. I jump, he catches."

"…That is totally bullshit."

"It sounded good, doesn't it?"

"…."

"…."

"So…how long do you think that we have to wait?" Barnes asked.

"Normally, not long. He usually comes out and give me that look." Steve said.

"The "disappointed" look or "I know your shit" look."

"Both. Sam is really good at looks…almost as good as ma."

"Tell me about it. Honestly, our folks were still around, they would love Sam."

"…Probably more than us."

"Probably."

"…."

"…."

"So, we broke another bed," Barnes said with a smirk.

"Again?!" Steve said.

"Yup…Scott and I are looking at new ones."

"Scott?"

"He is very helpful on this subject. He thinking of getting Luis to help too."

"You two have a very strange friendship."

She heard the door open behind her. She glanced over to see Sam coming out. He didn't look as pissed off. He was staring at Steve and Barnes on the bench. The boys turned to Sam.

"Ten bucks say that Barnes gets out of the dog house first," Clint said.

"I think that Steve will first," She said back.

"Oh, this is on."

"It is Steve's fault," Barnes said.

"Not my fault." Steve said.

"I am getting the impression that you dumb asses don't realize why I am so pissed off."

Barnes and Steve looked at each other then at Sam, who rolled his eyes.

"I have no problem catching you dumb asses because "Jump first, Think later" seem to be your motto. Did one of you think that you might jump one at a time? So, I have time to catch your dumb asses."

"I couldn't really wait, Sam…" Steve said.

Barnes hit Steve's shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I can't say that it won't happen again. You know how it is with Steve."

"I do. I have no idea what to do you about you crazy asses," Sam sighed.

She laughed when Steve and Barnes gave a puppy dog look.

"…"

"…"

"I am pulling a Nat and ask for stipend. You...a massage. You…a steak dinner with people of my choice."

Barnes grinned and Steve groaned.

"Out of the dog house!"

"You know that I am out of it too."

"For now and you have to pay. I still get sleep in the bed. I win."

"Says the man who broke bed again."

She shook her head from her hiding spot.

"It looked like that we lost," Clint said.

"Until next time." She said.

"…"

"…"

"Do you think that Sam will terrible mind if we join them? I am always down for a free steak."

She laughed

End

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I have no idea but it amused me? One of my reviewers want to know about the bed. I hope that I was able to answer one of your burning questions. XD Read and review if you wish.


End file.
